These days a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely used with computer equipment. Thin and compact sizes are big advantages of the LCD device. It also can save energy consumption and installation space. However, the flat LCD device alone is difficult to be mounted on a desktop. Hence the LCD device generally has to be coupled with a bracket (base dock) for standing upright. The bracket also serves to adjust the angle of the LCD device. In addition, in order to shrink the package size and facilitate hanging on the wall, the bracket that is foldable to the back side of the LCD device has been developed and introduced.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional folding bracket for LCD devices mainly has a mechanism which includes a base dock A pivotally coupled with a bracket B that may be extended to an L-shape (or <-shape). The display device (not shown in the drawing) is coupled on the back side of the bracket B. The base dock A and the bracket B are bridged by a bracing rack C which is pivotally coupled on the base dock A. The bracing rack C has a sliding member D slidable in a sliding flute B1 formed on the bracket B for adjusting and positioning. The juncture of the sliding member D and the sliding flute B1 has a latch unit to control sliding and anchoring. Referring to FIG. 2, the latch unit mainly includes a pulling member E located on the back side of the bracket B. The pulling member E has a plurality of slant slots E1 to couple with latch struts F and is pulled by an elastic element G. It also has a track flute E2. The sliding member D has an inner end extended to an inner side of the bracket B to couple with an anchor blade H which is movable transversely. The anchor blade H has a lug H1 on one side extended into the track flute E2 and another side formed in teeth to engage with a gear rack I located on a corresponding location. When the pulling member E is pulled upwards, the slant slots E1 urge the latch struts F to generate a sideward movement to drive the anchor blade, H moving in the transverse direction simultaneously. The teeth of the anchor blade H are moved away from the gear rack I, and the sliding member D is slidable in the sliding flute B1. Then the bracket B may be pivotally turned relative to the base dock A to adjust the angle of the display device.
The latch unit adopted in the conventional design set forth above has problems when in use, notably:    1. The pulling member is not located in the center of the bracket. It is spaced from the left side and the right side at different distances, hence is not convenient for people to use with the right hand and left hand.    2. When the pulling member is lifted, a transverse movement occurs at the same time. The force applying point of users might slip away and hinder operation.    3. The pulling member is located on the inner side of the latch struts and the anchor member. The same relationship exists between the anchor member and the sliding member. Friction takes place and wearing occurs during operation. Tolerance increases after use for a period of time. The components might become not effective, and operation becomes not smooth. There is still room for improvement.